


Daddy

by coveredbyroses



Series: Birthday Drabbles 2018 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredbyroses/pseuds/coveredbyroses
Summary: Dean may be a demon now, but some things never change.





	Daddy

Wooden bed posts slam into the wall, grooved edges chipping at the paint as Dean pounds into you, bedsprings screaming under your combined weight.

You’re both drenched, sweat seeping into the tangled sheets, matting your hair against your skin. Dean’s on his knees, hands clasped over the wooden ridge of the headboard as he roughly fucks into you, steady eyes hooked on yours, the inky pools drinking in your pained-blissed face.

Your own hands are shoved up underneath the pillow behind you, fingers clutching at the fabric of the pillowcase as you try to anchor yourself, try to keep yourself from floating away. Your thighs lay draped over his, and you can feel the slick of gathered sweat underneath them.

The moon’s full tonight; pale-hazy light filtering in through the thin curtains to bath you both in a pallid glow. You catch a glimpse of Dean’s ivory teeth when his upper lip pulls back in a concentrated sneer, the gleam of them a stark contrast to the onyx of his eyes.

He drops a hand, fits it up against your throat, fingers pulsing against the sides as he threatens to close off your air supply.

“Tell me what I wanna hear, baby,” he rasps.

“D––” you try, but fuck, he’s upping his speed, his strength. His grips goes a little tighter.

“Say it, baby.”

“Please…”

 _Tighter_.

“Better hurry before you can’t talk at all.”

“Please, Daddy––” you gasp over his knuckles.

“Please what?”

“Please make–– _fuck_ ––please make me come,” you choke, voice straining against the iron grip of his big hand.

He grins, bringing his hand back to its place on the headboard, and oh god, now he’s really hammering into you, sharp pain flicking along your pelvis each time his hips slam into yours. And he’s fucking you deep, filling you up in a way that zings rolling fire up into your chest.

He drops his hand again, presses his thumb against your swollen clit. Your hips jerk up at the contact, changing the angle of his thickness inside you and you make a keening noise from the back of your throat.

You’re chanting now, _“Daddy-please-daddy-please-daddy-please…_ ” lost in the foggy brink of an orgasm. Dean swirls his thumb in delicious little circles over-and-over-and-over––

“Fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck-FUCK!” you screech as you tumble off the edge, fingers locking deep into the pillow as your climax rolls through you in liquid waves.

Dean’s still fucking you when your brain starts to function again, and you nearly fall into another orgasm as his pistoning cock strokes your twitching walls. But then he’s curling into you, back bowing and tensing as he pulses into your heat.

He pulls out and collapses to your side, cock softening against your hip. He fits a hand against your cheek, tilts your face towards him, and drops his lips to yours in a sleepy kiss.

“You’re still my girl,” he says when he pulls back, lids drooping as exhaustion starts to claim the hunter-turned-demon.

You smile, blinking slow at his green-again eyes.

“Still my daddy,” you mumble. And then you sleep.


End file.
